This invention relates to a sample collection and storage device and more particularly to such a device for accepting continuous samples from a liquid sampler for discrete storage without pollution of the samples while retaining only a predetermined number of the most recent samples taken.
In the policing of pollution laws and in long term analysis of the pollution history of rivers, sewers, and other flow systems, a requirement exists to have samples available which were taken immediately preceding a time at which the need for the samples was determined. Clearly, indefinite sampling and storage of samples is impractical. One solution is to continuously sample and continuously empty the oldest samples manually from the sample containers. Such a scheme is unwieldy and expensive considering the continuous labor effort necessarily expended in monitoring the sample storage and emptying the oldest samples from the sample containers. Therefore, a sample receiving and storage device is needed which regularly receives new samples and regularly eliminates the oldest sample taken, while cleaning the sample containers so that they may be reused without danger of contaminating samples subsequently deposited therein.
Known prior art samplers contain a number of discrete sample holding containers which are filled in sequence as a function of time or any other desired parameter, and which are deenergized when samples have been introduced to all of the available sample containers. Such samplers cannot be used for the aforementioned purpose.